Life will never be the same again
by Scarletta17
Summary: This is a Silver and Kelly fanfiction about what happends after their mom's death DISCLAMER: I do not own 90210
1. The Loss

THE LOSS

CHAPTER 1

Erin Silver felt like someone had just stuck a knife through her middle. She was sitting in the church as her mom lay in her coffin. A couple of days before her mom had died of cancer, just as the two of them were beginning to fix their friendship. Sliver felt the tears slipping down her face as the vicar started to talk about her mom. A hand gripped on to Silvers, she turned to see Kelly her older sister, Kelly had been there when their mom let out her final breath. Kelly was Silvers only family left now, well the only family that she saw, she hadn't heard from her dad in years and her brother was in Japan.

"Now Erin would like to say a few words," the vicar said. Silver let go of Kelly's hand and walked up to where the Vicar was standing. "Thank you," said Silver "My mom was not the perfect person we had our ups and downs but at the end of the day she is my mom and I loved her very much." Silver walked back down and sat next to Kelly, "Well done kiddo" Kelly said hugging Silver.

Soon it was the end of the service and the coffin was carried out of the room. Everybody was waiting around in the room drinking shampane and talking to each other. Silver watched as Kelly talked to people. Sometimes Silver didn't know how Kelly did it. She always seemed to do anything at any time.

People kept walking up to Silver saying how they were sorry for her loss. She thought she was going to lose her mind what is a loss anyway? It's was not like her mom was lost Silver knew exactly were her mom was, in the coffin that they had just carried out of the room. Just because her mom was dead doesn't mean that anyone was lost. Silver felt the tears rolling down her cheeks again. She turned to ace the wall so no one would see her crying, but of course it wasn't that simple. Kelly had already seen her and came over to her. "Sweetie maybe it's time we got you home." Silver nodded. Kelly thanked the Vicar and then walked Silver to the car. They both got in. "I bet Sammy will be pleased to see us" Kelly said as drove back to Kelly's house.

When they arrived home Kelly opened the door and a little blonde boy ran towards them. "Mommy!" He yelled. Kelly picked him up and swung him around, "Hey Sammy" She said. Kelly put him down. "Hi Auntie Silver," Sammy said. Silver forgot all her sadness when she saw Sammy looking up at her. "Hey kiddo" she said and hugged him. They all went inside. Kelly paid for the babysitter and looked at the clock. "It's about time for dinner," She turned to Silver "what do you want to eat?" Silver checked her hunger levels. "How about some pizza." "Ok I will call for take out what do you want you two? I am guessing the usual's." "Yep!" said Silver and Sammy together. Kelly left the room to go and order it.

After dinner Kelly put Sammy to bed, she came down stairs and saw Silver curled up on one end of the couch. "How you holding up kiddo?" Silver turned to Kelly and sighed as she placed her head on Kelly's shoulder. "I don't know" Silver said as tears came into her eyes. She hurriedly tried to wipe them away but she knew it was no use once she started crying she knew there was no stopping. "Hey it's ok." Kelly said looking into Silvers eyes trying to catch her gaze. "You can cry and feel whatever you want feel." Silver finally looked into Kelly's eyes. "Please don't leave me alone tonight." Silver said. "Ok" Kelly walked Silver into to her room and got into bed. "You sleep here tonight ok?" Silver nodded climbing into bed with Kelly. She clung on to Kelly crying, until she finally cried herself to sleep. Kelly pulled the cover over them turned to the side and switched of the light.


	2. School

SCHOOL

CHAPTER 2

 **DISCLAIMIER: I DO NOT OWN 90210**

It had been a couple of weeks since Jackie Taylors funeral. It was the day before Silver and Kelly were supposed to return to West Beverly High. But first they had to go to the train station to drop Sammy of with Dylan. Sammy was to stay with his dad for a couple of months. This was always a hard time for Kelly but she knew Sammy was safe with his dad.

When they arrived at the station Dylan was already there. "Bye Mommy" said Sammy. "Bye Sammy," said Kelly as she picked him up and hugged him. "Take good care of him," Kelly said to Dylan. "I always do." Kelly waved goodbye to the two as they got on the train. Silver put her arm through her sisters. "I will miss him, but it will be nice to have some time to ourselves won't it? Kelly smiled at her sister. "Yes it will."

Monday morning was usually a bit manic but today was even worse. They both woke up late and they couldn't find anything. But they managed to into the car and arrive on time. Silver was about to get out of the car when Kelly told her to wait. "If anything happens you know where to find me." Silver smiled and nodded but she knew if something did go wrong it was very unlikely she would go to Kelly in the middle of a school day.

When she went inside the school she released she was in fact five minutes late. She walked quickly to Mr Mathews English room and opened the door. Everyone turned to look as she walked into the classroom. "Nice to have you back Silver," Mr Mathews said, "take a seat." "Great!" thought Silver "I didn't want to draw attention to myself!" After English was over Silver practically ran to Science to avoid the sad looks she was getting. It seemed like everyone knew and knowing West Beverly everybody probably did.

During Lunch people kept gathering around Silver, asking her if she was ok and how she was doing. Silver could feel herself slipping, as she was bipolar she knew bad things could happen to her and the people around her if she went into a bipolar meltdown. Her friend Annie came over to her. "I heard about your mom I hope you're ok." Silver did a half smile. She was becoming angry. Don't people understand that asking her about her mom just makes things worse! "I'm fine, excuse me," Silver said as she got up. She had to get away from everybody, she just wanted everything to stop. Silver heard Kelly's words in her head. "If anything happens you know where to find me." She didn't want Kelly to think she was weak! She knew she was breaking and she knew she was to go to Kelly but she just couldn't. "I can handle it." Silver thought but as she went around the corner Naomi came up to her to ask her how she was. Silver lost it she yelled at Naomi, "I'm fine why can't everyone just leave me alone and get hell my face!" She ran into the DT room and grabbed the nearest craft knife. She pulled the switch and the knife came out. She placed the blade up against the skin on her neck. She pulled it lightly over her neck building up the courage to go in deeper. But before she did it again she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She dropped the knife on the floor and touched her neck were she had cut it. This wasn't going to help anything if anything this was just going to make things worse. She picked up the craft knife and put it away before breaking into tears.

Silver ran across the school to the guidance councillor's office, ignoring all the wired looks she got. When she arrived she looked through the window to check it was empty. She saw Kelly alone looking at her calendar. She looked down at the white shirt she was wearing and saw blood that was still dripping from her neck. That did it. Silver knocked on the door, waiting for Kelly to say she could come in. When she heard the words Silver burst through the door Kelly looked up to see Silver and blood dripping from her neck. "Honey what happened?" Silver looked into Kelly's eyes expecting to see anger or disappointment but she only saw love. "I… I … I couldn't take it, everyone asking me if I was ok the looks the stares, I felt myself slipping Kelly I should have come to you but I thought I could handle it. Then I found a knife and realised what I was doing so I stopped I am so sorry." Sliver said before crying again. "Well you should have come to me when you realised you were slipping, but you're here now and that's all that matters." Kelly said. Kelly got her First Aid Kit and cleaned up Silvers neck and put a plaster on it. "Am I going to have to go through the whole bipolar thing again?" Sliver asked with a worried look in her eyes. "Maybe for a couple of weeks but not as long as last time ok?" Kelly said. Sliver nodded then agreed. "Good" Kelly said, "How about you stay in my office for the rest of the day and we will just ease you back into school." "Ok," Silver said.


	3. The Mood Journel

The Mood Journal.

Chapter 3

 **DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN 90210**

Silver arrived home with Kelly that evening, ready for the torture of the mood journal ahead. They had stopped at the doctors before going home, the doctor said that Silver would only have to do the journal for a month because she had stopped herself. Sliver didn't have to go to the doctors this time as well. "Come here," Kelly said sitting down on the couch. Sliver walked up to her and sat down. In Kelly's hand Silver saw the long lost mood journal. "Ok let's start," Kelly said, "How is your mood?". Sliver thought for a second before replying, "Sad," "And why is that," asked Kelly, "Because I am doing the mood journal again of course," Sliver replied. "Ok next question how would you rate your mood between 1 and 10." Kelly asked, "About a 6," Sliver said "Are we done now?" Sliver asked with an irritated look on her face. "Yes," Kelly said "Time for dinner I think!" Kelly said before leaving the room. Silver sighed this was going to be a long month.

Sliver found herself becoming angrier as the days went on. Kelly seemed to be on her case 24/7 when she was at home when she was at school Sliver couldn't seem to catch a break! At least back at school things had gone back to normal. She was hanging out with her friends and it seemed that people had got over her mom's death. She was back at school every day and hadn't had another bipolar meltdown!

It had been a couple of weeks into Silvers journey through her bipolar recovery and she had completely shut Kelly out. At school when Kelly came around the corner Silver went the other way. At home Silver would do anything to keep out of Kelly's way. Silver new Kelly was only trying to be helpful but sometimes Kelly can be a bit over protective. One day after school Silver ignored Kelly's instructions to come straight home after a detention, (which she got during English she had been late, again!) but Silver had decided it would be best to have a break from Kelly. She snuck back to the house and grabbed her bike to just cycle around the village, by the time she got home Kelly had gone mental. "Where were you!" Kelly said pulling Silver through the door. "Mr Mathews called me half an hour ago to say detention was over, I thought I was going to have to call the police!" Sliver turned to Kelly and gave her a look that said have you lost your mind! "I only went out for a cycle calm down I didn't do anything wrong it's not like I am under lock and key!" Sliver said. Kelly sighed she realised Silver was right, she was doing it again Sliver only had a couple weeks and had been handerling in quite well. "I'm sorry," Kelly said "maybe I was a bit overprotective," "A bit you were a mental case." Sliver said, "Hey don't push it I am still in charge of you remember!" Kelly said with a laugh, "Yer I know," Sliver grinned. "Come her," Kelly said her arms wide open. Sliver came up and hugged her "So you will make things easier now?" Sliver asked. "I will surely try," Kelly said.

It was the end of Slivers month of recovering and to celebrate Kelly and Silver were going to go to the Peach Pit which was surprisingly still running. This used to be the place were Kelly would go every night. Now Sliver went a lot. When they arrived they ordered something to eat and sat down. Sliver was great friends with the new owner and they got their food on the house. Kelly offered to help clean up after they had finished for they were the last people there. Dave (the owner) excepted and Sliver and Kelly began to help clean up. They were just about to go when Dave had an issue outside with the bins. He had already sent the rest of his worker's home so Kelly offered to help. Sliver opted to stay and clean the tables. Kelly followed Dave outside.

Silver heard the door out back shut and she began to clean the tables. She heard the bell ring as the front door opened. "Sorry we closed," Sliver said without turning around. "That's a shame," a low voice said. Sliver heard something click and she spun around. The man was holding a gun to her head…


	4. The Gun

The Gun

Chapter 4

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 90210**

Silver started to cry as the man moved the gun down her body. "You do what I say and I won't hurt you is that clear!" the man yelled at Silver. Sliver was frozen, "Is that clear!" the man yelled again. "Yes," Silver said quietly. "I can't hear you," the man shouted. "Yes," said Silver only a little louder than before. "Is there anyone else here?" the man asked, "Yes," said Silver still crying. "Where?" he said quietly now obviously worried. "Out back," Sliver said just loud enough for the man to here. "Go open the cash register," Sliver couldn't move, "Go open the cash register!" the man yelled.

Silver ran to the cash register and started banging on it so it would open. Once it was open the man yelled at her again. "Put the money in a bag." Silvers hands fumbled over the bag as she quickly put the money in it. The man grabbed the bag and put the gun up against her head. Silver opened her mouth to scream. "You scream you die," Sliver shut her mouth. "Drop to your knees and face away from me when I say go you start counting and I will leave ok." Silver nodded. "Go!" the man said. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7…" Silver heard the door close she counted for a while longer just in case then she stopped and began swaying back and forth.

The back door opened and Kelly and Dave came back inside. "Ok Silver time to go!" Kelly called. As Kelly and Dave went around the corner they saw smashed glasses and the cash register. "Silver, Silver!" Kelly called out. When they saw Silver on the ground the two ran over to her. "Silver what happened?" Kelly asked, as she knelt down next to her sister. "I will call the police." Dave said running to the phone. "Silver what happened?" Kelly asked again. But all Silver could do was cry in Kelly's arms.

Kelly listened to Silver saying what had happened to the police. It sounded so much like what had happened to Brenda all those years ago. "Ok Erin we are done with you and Kelly you can go home," the police officer said to Silver. "Thank you," Kelly said and she put her arm around her sister, "Let's get you home."

When the two of them arrived home, Kelly put Silver in her bed and went to call Dylan. "Please could you just do this for me I only need Sammy to stay with you for a couple more months while Silver recovers." Finally, Dylan agreed and Kelly went to see Silver. When Kelly walked into the room she saw Silver sitting on the end of her bed. "How you doing kiddo?" Kelly asked climbing into bed and patting the bed beside her so Silver would sit next to her. Silver joined Kelly under the covers. "I don't know yet." Silver sighed and put her head on Kelly's chest and then closed her eyes. "I am tired at the moment." Kelly nodded and turned off the light and they both fell asleep in the dark.


	5. The Recovery

The Recovery

Chapter 5

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 90210**

Silver saw the image of the gun in her head she heard the bell ring from the door she could feel the panic all over again. She tossed and turned until she woke up in a cold sweat. She lay there for a while and then turned to the clock. 5:30, Silver sighed and looked at Kelly she saw her face in a peaceful sleep. Silver knew she was not going to get anymore sleep and it was a Saturday morning so she decided to get up. She quietly got out of bed not to disturb Kelly and went into the living room. Sliver didn't know what she was going to do now but there wasn't much to do. She couldn't do anything loud in case she woke Kelly but she wasn't going to go back to sleep that was for sure. Every time she closed her eyes she saw that creep so Silver just sat there staring at the blank T.V.

At 6:30 Kelly woke up and rolled over to see that Silver was gone she walked out of the room and saw Silver just sitting there doing nothing. "Hey kiddo what you up to?" Kelly asked, "nothing much," Silver replied turning to face Kelly, "Well I can see that," Kelly said. "Do you want anything to eat?" Kelly asked getting up to go to the kitchen. "Maybe just some toast," Silver said as she watched Kelly leave the room. Now that Kelly was awake Silver decided to watch some T.V. "Not so fast Silver," Kelly said coming back into the room remember you have got tests on Monday now go and get your books. Silver groaned same old Kelly trying to make things run as normal. Silver thought to her herself maybe that was a good thing making things run as normal maybe it would help her forget about the man.

By the time the weekend was over Silver was back into her old room. She was still having the dreams but they were changing things happened in those dreams, bad things, that didn't happen on the night. Silver thought she was going insane but she didn't tell Kelly she didn't want Kelly to think she was mental. Silver had spent the whole weekend revising for the tests so when Monday came she felt she was ready to take on anything. She got in the car with Kelly and they drove off to school.

When Silver arrived at school things were going as normal. She went off to the History room and took her test. Then she went to here Science and her Economics. After that it was lunch then it was her English test. Mr Mathews pressed a bell to begin and suddenly all the memories from that night came flooding in. Silver saw the man with the gun she saw herself running to the cash register and trying to open it. But then she saw Kelly and Dave coming back earlier than when they did. She saw them being shot. Silver let out a loud piercing scream that would make peoples blood run cold in and instant. Everyone in the room turned to stare at her. Silver looked around not knowing what was real and what wasn't. She ran out of the room. Followed by Mr Mathews. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Silver, Silver what's wrong?" he asked. "The man killed Kelly and Dave because I couldn't open the cash register in time!" Silver sad between sobs. "Silver look at me Kelly and Dave are not dead look we will go to Kelly now," Mr Mathews said. He told the class to carry on with the test and then they went to Kelly's office. "See Silver cried she is not in there!" Silver cried even more. "No Silver she is probably in a staff meeting let's go find her.

Silver and Mr Mathews went to the Headmasters office. Mr Mathews knocked on the door. "Enter," said a voice Mr Mathews walked in and sighed there was Kelly thank goodness. Ryan aren't you supposed to be teaching a class right now asked Harry Wilson the Headmaster. "Yes but we have a bigger problem," "What is it?" Harry asked. Ryan went to get Silver who was still crying outside. "Come and see Kelly is not dead," Mr Mathews held out his hand to Silver and they both went through the door. Kelly gasped to see Silver and ran up to her taking her into her arms she said "Silver what's wrong," "I thought you were dead," Silver said still crying. "Why would you think that?" Kelly asked but Sliver didn't answer she was so overwhelmed. So Rayan said "She said something about not opening the cash register in time so you and Dave were shot." Kelly hugged Silver tighter. Silver looked up at Kelly, "I think I am going insane I can't tell what's real and what's not anymore." "No honey you are not going insane let's get you home," Kelly said and left with Silver in her arms.


End file.
